


Seedz

by Clovermun



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: But today is not that day, Crack, I was dared to post this please don't murder me, Multi, and therapy, clover needs sleep, crackfic, hopefully someday I'll contribute something worthwhile to this community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun/pseuds/Clovermun
Summary: The true story of Wes's suffering.AN: YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READThat killed me inside to type please help





	Seedz

Few know the true sufferingz that Wesses has gone through in his time at the baddy Constant. In reality, he was nono not trapped in boex. He hadz a worse faute. (Il a un trés mal fate)

You see 0-0

WeeseGeese was made to cook the SEEDz. :ooC

it fuckin succed he hands got burnted and they hurtie alot he had scarz on heses hand an alvvays raw an sored an it succked he realliey didnted like cooking seeds it wasntn fen an they tasststed bad but he had to ate thensm anyway necause otherwise he would starve and ha meta fourth wallz breack the gayme name is doen’t starve so he dont want starvey no so he cookey the seed!!??!?!,.>:UUUU

 

ahe DA MIME SPokETh: YAY THO I WALK THRU THE VALLEY OF MAXWELL< I SHALL FEAR NO SHADOWS, FOR THESE SEEDS ART WITH ME

Verily, Maeexwaell was distracddted by the seedszz, zand did not murdereth le mime 8=====D 

Le seyz ouioui (/T)/

Datz is mayhamz the axez that can speak say )O0O(

ouioui what is that what are you fucking french **(AN: IF YOUM DON’T THINK THE MIME SPEAKS THAN SHUuT THE FUCcccK UP DONT LIKerE DONT READ  YOU HEDOI KUSO PEOdos  Yez YoU) what does that even mean you turnip ;;;;DD**

Le Yeas I am frenchfri you fuckign ignoramuos says the mimd and he punch th axi but becaushhe she an ax it hurty his poored scarred hans an criezz?!/!111?

An theie MemAxeWElz came aloneg an Whiped outted as WhiP Wuith fUlz Leatder suited. (AN: DAS RIGHT DIS IS A  _ YAOI _ DONT LIKEes DONT READz)

;3 sweaty Da oldz man sa yz 

0.0 wen the mime d he hans shaky 

An then memaxwwaweel taek out his hundredz feetz digglelinggle wih OVERX 9000 winkelsz. His bum crushes zzda sedz. MAPLezE SYRrreuP is fliiing everywherez, Jesuesss is deadzz And his  **sackes** coveez his weedZy Harez?

How dare you cheet on me says rook n bishop combo! an he crush the entire camped with he eben MORE MASSIVE DINGDONGER THAN MAzXWELLS 

Wilsin dieads from the az sightz of such masseeve dinddner plates but most improtntaly the hemherooidds on them

Aend ten wAarrwilliie creired his eyyes 0uqt

HEyA DAi willi son says she Is DeD NoNO mOrs axw dsa speaketh

AN dens winlow burnd sthem all wdnwnonw the end 

Congrutalions you read it all

Lov u my loayaial fanz

Dan da pepe madz it way drough all da skitsz

And day had babboies 

And den all was all goozds

(AN: DATZ THE DEN DA HOATERS ENJoYZ DA PUURFECTLY ENGISSJED) 


End file.
